


One last time?

by misacherry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I'm Sorry, Laughter, Sorry Not Sorry, This is what I imagine them offset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Working together for years is something they're all thankful for, the little inside jokes and all, to get them through the day.





	One last time?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't have problems.  
> But this was a little cheesy at the end. Sorry not sorry

"And action!"  
"Sasuke!"  
"Naruto!"  
"I'm gonna end this once and for all!"  
"You won't and you can't!"  
"Rasengan!"  
"Chido-"  
_Coughs coughs._  
"Cut!"  
"Hey you okay there man? Too much shouting?" The blonde laughed way to loud at his co-star.  
"Something flew in my mouth. Disgusting."  
The raven-haired man drank some water from the bottle given by one of the crew members.  
"Let's take five everyone!"  
Naruto clapped his hands as he ushered everyone to go take a break.  
Suddenly a pink-haired woman appeared in front of them.  
"Can't believe this is going to end."  
"Yeah, it's been years!"  
"Finally I get to dye my hair back to black, never liked pink."  
"You really are different on stage."  
"I try to be the character Sasuke, it's called acting."  
"Ooh, you just got sassed."  
"Right right, never piss off the Haruno women."  
"Damn right."  
Sakura started to laugh hysterically and walked towards the refreshment booth.  
"She used to be so cute."  
"Says the man who's role thinks she's annoying."  
"Hey, in the end they're going to get married!"  
"I'm sure the fans will love it."  
"I hope so."  
"Let's also hope nothing will fly in your mouth this time!"  
"Don't jinx it."  
"Everyone we're starting in five!"  
The director shouted through the megaphone.  
"Sakura! Stop stuffing yourself with snacks!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Well then, get on set and let's do our best for this last episode!  
"We always do anyways."


End file.
